


The Black Cat’s Bad Luck

by ARandomChair



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug PV - Fandom
Genre: Bridgette is ladybug, Gen, Indirect mention of chat noir’s bad luck curse, Wow I’m also not good at titles, based off of the pv, felix is chat noir, from Bridgette’s perspective, indirect mention of Bridgette’s crush on Felix, indirect mention of ladybug, just a random conversation, wow I am not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomChair/pseuds/ARandomChair
Summary: just a short conversation between Bridgette  and Felix.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Black Cat’s Bad Luck

“Why must you constantly insist on invading my life with your presence?” His drily sarcastic inquiry was pronounced in that endearingly monotone manner that Bridgette absolutely adored.

She knew Felix liked her being around despite his adamant refusal of her affections. “Cause I like you, silly” she replied.

“you should not...” while Felix’s neutral expression remained unaltered, his words possessed a trace of cautiously concealed emotion that did not go unnoticed by Bridgette.

“Not what?” She frowned as she perceived a curious hint of sorrow hidden deep within his pretty eyes. This was not the first time she had noticed indications of unhappiness in Felix.

“Like me” he clarified, his tone slightly softened.

“Why?” Bridgette stared up at him, confused by his sudden shift from the cold yet playful demeanor she had grown accustomed to. It was quite unusual for him to express such feelings... or any feelings really.

Felix dejectedly lowered his gaze to the cold, wooden desk. “All I am is bad luck” his voice thick with a sentiment that Bridgette couldn’t quite understand.

She tried for a smile in an attempt to sweeten her dear Felix’s bitter mood. “Well I’m feelin’ lucky”

That enigmatic, repressed melancholy dissipated from within the sparkling depths of his lovely emerald eyes. “Right...” he glanced at her with an eyebrow raised in quiet amusement.

She grinned at his positive response. “I’m serious ya know, Sunshine. I’ve saved up a veritable fortune of good fortune and I’m in the mood to splurge.”

Felix sighed dramatically in ostensible exasperation “ well do not spend it on me. In matters pertaining to luck, I am sunk so deep in the waters of debt that only Lady Luck, herself, could keep me from drowning in my own misfortune.”

Bridgette snorted at the irony of his words as her alter ego was often referred to as Lady Luck. “C’mon, if you were that poor in luck then ya never would’ve met me”

“Perhaps it is due to my luck deficiency that I met you” Felix returned coolly. A ghost of a smirk was written lightly on his usually meticulously controlled expression.

“You wound me” she pouted and put her hand to her chest in feigned upset.

He rolled his eyes “I wish.” And with that, Felix returned to his physics homework though the slight twitch of his lips betrayed his true fondness for their exchange.

Bridgette beamed at her ability to brighten the spirit of the generally stoic and reserved boy. Poor Felix truly did need someone to keep him from being so alone all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn’t too bad for my first attempt at writing any type of fan fiction. If you liked it, I’m happy and if you didn’t then at least it was short. I would appreciate any constructive criticism you may have.


End file.
